Hero
by Gindokei
Summary: A short, random piece about a quiet moment between Edward and Bella. Edward's point of view. Rated T... just in case, I guess. ExB


_Hero_

**AN: I wanted to try writing a Twilight fanfic… so, here you are. It's pretty short, but it's fun to write Edward and Bella. It's in Edward's point of view, by the way. And it's not set during any particular period in the series or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or 'Hero/Heroine' by Boys Like Girls (but it fits them so perfectly!)**

* * *

Lamplight wasn't nearly as romantic as some people described it to be. Although, it's possible that I formed that opinion because the streetlights we were walking past flickered fitfully and were, more often than not, not even functioning. The effect was that her skin looked strangely spotted. Of course, she still looked utterly breathtaking – she would look utterly breathtaking even if she was covered in hives and swollen all over. My judgment, however, might be a bit biased.

Her dark hair was tied up, but a few messy strands danced around her face, and she blew irritably at them. Her hand was clasped in mine, and I felt her blood pounding through her veins, warming even my skin. Her eyes were silver in the starlight as she turned to face me, smiling slightly – probably at the expression on my face.

I raised my other hand and gently traced the patch of skin between her temple and ear, feeling her shiver under my finger. Her translucent skin was almost as pale as mine, and it seemed to glow in the darkness as we left the defective streetlights behind us.

So much had changed in such little time. Ninety years had never seemed so long, but now I wondered how I had managed to live those years out, how I had never felt incomplete without her by my side. A breeze blew past us, stirring the loose strands of hair that she had given up on moments before. Her scent floated towards me, and I fought the sudden temptation. Nine times out of ten, it was easy for me to control myself – but the tenth time, I had to suppress the urge to sink my teeth into her neck on the pretext of kissing her. It still startled me, the unexpected resurgence of the monster I thought I had curbed years ago. Sometimes, I thought ruefully, love brings out the worst in you.

Her lips parted, and for a minute I was lost in the fascinating shape of them, how they opened and then pursed and widened. Then her voice flowed into my ears, and I realized that she was talking to me.

"Are… are you all right?" She looked worried, and I couldn't resist raising our intertwined hands and kissing hers.

"Of course," I told her honestly. "Are _you_? Because I don't recall doing anything to cause you anxiety." I smiled as her furrowed forehead slowly smoothened, and she smiled back in response.

"You were just… so silent. I couldn't help but wonder."

I laughed. "Oh, yes. I'd almost forgotten how maddening it can be, not being able to tell what everyone is thinking about."

Her eyes widened for a second, then narrowed. "You're joking."

"Indeed. I can _never_ forget how irritating it is to be barred from someone's mind."

She rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms, coming to a standstill. "You never stop _bragging_ about that, do you?" she demanded, her forehead creased again, her eyebrows pulled together.

I blinked. "I didn't know it bothered you so much," I replied hesitantly. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

She sighed, and slipped her hand into mine again. "There's nothing to forgive," she muttered. "I was overreacting. Sorry."

My thumb ran over the back of her hand, stroking her warm skin tenderly. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Her eyebrows formed a 'v' as she pulled them together ferociously. "It's just…" She paused, glancing up at me. "You can read minds, and Alice can look into the future, and _all_ of you can do something special… and when I'm one of you," I noticed how carefully she avoided the word _vampire_, "what will I be able to do? Nothing like your powers. It's just… just upsetting."

A grin slowly curled across my face. "Are you _jealous_?" I prodded gently, teasing her ever so slightly.

She scowled darkly. "I don't need this from _you_ of all people."

"Point taken. But there's really no need to be jealous, Bella. You're unique, and the fact that your mind is so well-guarded is something to be proud of," I assured her softly. Her lips curved upwards in a smile at my words. I could only hope that I had placated her.

"Thanks, Edward."

We continued to walk through the darkness, interspersed with bursts of light from the surrounding houses. We would be at her house soon, where Charlie was no doubt waiting on the front porch. My chest suddenly ached with the thought of parting with her now.

From one of the houses, there came the words of a song: _I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine…_

As she smiled at me again, I mulled the words over in my head. There were multitudes of whining songs about love, and for the most part, I despised them. None of them really captured the true meaning of the emotion – the way that even though your heart wasn't beating, you could almost feel it speed up. The way I felt.

The song continued: _Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin…_

How apt, I thought wryly. It felt like we were in a romance novel, or even a movie, where the odd song seems to pop out and translate all of your deepest feelings into a few words.

I could see Charlie silhouetted against the light streaming forth from the door of the house. Ever since we had told him about the marriage, he had been even more protective of Bella than usual. Perhaps he was trying to keep her close, until he lost her forever.

We stopped about fifteen feet from her front door, just looking at each other. I ran my fingers down her nose, and cupped her face gently in my hands. She closed her eyes as I leaned in, kissing her softly. Predictably, her arms rose and entwined around my neck, and I could feel her pulse racing. Regretfully, I pulled away.

I could see the red rising in her cheeks even in the faint starlight. Her engagement ring, which she had taken to wearing all the time, sparkled like a star – our very own star. I placed a last kiss on her cheek, and watched her move slowly towards Charlie.

I caught up with her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll see you in ten minutes?"

She nodded happily, and I looked on as she hurried towards Charlie, exchanging pleasantries with him before almost racing upstairs. My throat felt unnaturally tight as I headed home quickly to change. Every second I spent away from her, I felt at a loss.

But with her, I was a hero – and she was my heroine.

* * *

**AN: Ehh. I didn't like this. But it's really hard to imitate Edward's way of speaking, and I tried. I think it's a bit meandering and not very concrete, but then again, I didn't expect it to be. Enjoy, if you can?**


End file.
